Y (come back yo me)
by baby kyumin. Minnie
Summary: Saat kau menyia-nyiakan cinta dari seseorang dan melukai kepercayaannya yang terdalam. penyesalan yang tak berguna Kyuhyun Sungmin/yaoi/boyslove


**Y**

**Cast : Kyuhyun**

**Sungmin**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Baby Kyumin "Minnie"**

**Desclaimer: FF ini punya author terinspirasi dari lagunya Y – super junior**

**Note : Typo bertebaran dimana, ide kilat langsung tuang hari ini juga.**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tau penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, tapi aku masih berfikir keras bagai mana caranya memutar waktu, menahanmu disisiku menjadikanmu kembali menjadi milikku dan membuatmu hanya untukku, aku merindukan segurat merah dipipimu disaat aku menggodamu, aku merindukan senyum manismu disaat kau menatapku, aku merindukan tawa ceriamu saat kau mencoba menghiburku bahkan aku juga merindukan air matamu yang menetes karena keegoisanku. Aku harus mendapatkanmu kembali mengambil separuh hidupku lagi, membuatku bernafas lagi aku tanpamu hanyalah sorang manusia yang ak berguna yah, itulah yang kurasa saat ini saat kau meninggalkanku saat kau menginginkan sebuah perpisahan.

**Flashback**

"jadi apa maumu!" bentakku memandangmu yang kini menunduk tak berani menatapku dan kulihat setitik air bening mengalir dari kedua mata indahmu "ya, aku bukan tahananmu yang harus melapor setiap jam kepadamu!"

"mianhae… ak-aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu!"

"kau fikir aku anak kecil? Oh ayolah…. Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa! Aku mempunyai kehidupan lain selain mengurusimu!".

"aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu.. hiks" terdengar ia membela diri ditengah ucapannya.

"ck, kalau kau mencintaiku kau tak akan melakukan itu padaku!".

"mi-mianhae... jeongmal mianhae... aku tak akan melakukan itu lagi!".

Aku memicingkan mata menatapmu tajam, lalu mengulurkan tangan dihadapanmu "kemarikan..".

"mwot?" kau mengadah menatapku dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"handphonemu.." aku menarik paksa benda berteknologi berwarna merah muda itu dari tanganmu, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol baru kemudian mengembalikannya padamu. Kau memandangku heran.

"aku menghapus nomorku, biar aku yang menghubungimu, dan jangan berani-berani kau menyimpan nomorku lagi, aku tak mau kau terus-terusan menghubungiku!".

Dia tampak terkejut dengan tindakkanku kemudian dia menunduk –lagi- "nde..." ucapnya lirih .

Aku menarik nafas kemudian menatapmu lembut, sejujurnya aku tak tega namun apa yang kulakukan ini semata-mata untuk membuatmu tidak tergantung denganku hanya itu, selama 5 tahun ini bersama aku tahu hanya aku temanmu, hanya aku sahabatmu dan hanya aku kekasihmu kau tidak pernah membuka hatimu untuk melihat dunia luar dan aku tak mau hal itu berlanjut.

"mianhae... aku membuatmu menangis lagi" kataku mengusap rambutmu pelan "kau sudah makan?' tanyaku.

"belum..." jawabmu "kau sendiri sudah makan Kyu?" tanyamu menatapku.

Aku menggeleng "sepulang dari studio aku langsung menemuimu".

"baiklah, kau ingin makan apa?" tanyamu seraya bangkit dari dudukmu dan menatapku dengan senyum manis dibibimu.

"kau ingin masak? Aku ingin makan masakan buatanmu.." jawabku dengan nada manja aku tahu kau menyukai kalau aku bersikap manja padamu kan?.

"he... kalau gitu ayo kita belanja!" ajakmu merangkul lenganku seraya tersenyum aku mengangguk setuju. Dan kita mulai melangkah melupakan pertengkaran kita yang entah keberapa kalinya itu.

oooooooooooo

Seegois apapun diriku, sekejam apapun aku memperlakukanmu dan sejahat apapun sikapku terhadapmu , kau selalu mencintaiku bertahan disisiku dengan segala ketulusanmu aku bosan melihatmu seperti itu menjadikanku seperti orang bodoh yang melihatmu selalu mengalah untukku, cintamu sudah membuatmu lupa bahwa aku juga manusia yang mempunyai rasa jenuh , dan kini disinilah aku distudio yang sepi bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi idola seluruh namja didunia ini, bukan sekali aku melakukan ini menyentuh wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuanmu, membagi cintaku untuk yeoja atau namja lain dan menyerahkan tubuhku untuk mereka.

"he... Kyunnie... apa kau tak bosan kita selalu bersembunyi bila melakukan ini?" tanyanya setengah mendesah

Aku tersenyum kemudian menyentuh pipi hyuna lembut "kau tau kan kita tak bisa terang-terangan mempublikasikan hubungan kita...".

"tapi aku ingin suatu kejelasan darimu Kyu..".

"kejelasan seperti apa?" tanyaku menggoda.

"ish kau ini...aku mau semua orang tahhu bahwa kau hanya milikku..".

"apa itu perlu?" aku mulai mengecup pipi milik gadis cantik itu lama-lama ciumanku merembet kelehernya yang jenjang.

"Kyunie... kau nakal..." ujar hyunna protes saat aku menggigit kecil lehernya

Brakkkk !

Kami tersentak dan menghentikan aksiku aku menatap kepintu studio asal suara itu, aku sedikit terkejut melihatmu yang berdiri disana dengan tempat makanan yang isinya sudah berserakkan disekitarmu

"Kyunnie..." kau menutup membekap mulutmu sendiri dengan jemarimu menahan suara isakkan yang akan keluar

Aku menarik nafas dan menyingkirkan hyuna dari pangkuanku pelan kemudian mendekatinya

"Minnie.." panggilku pelan

Dan tiba-tiba aku membelalakan mataku melihatmu menjatuhkan tubuhmu berlutut dikakiku "maafkan aku... mianhae... aku akan berusaha memperbaiki sikapku... tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku... jebal Kyuhyun-ahh..." isakmu.

Apa dia sudah gila? Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu.. siapa yang salah disini? Seharusnya aku yang memohon

"saranghae Kyuhyun-ahh jeongmal saranghae..." ucapmu ditengah-tengah isakkan

Aku menunduk menuntunmu berdiri dan menatap matamu yang mengalir air sejak tadi. luka yang amat perih terlihat disana.

"jebal Kyuhyun-ahh... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Aku hanya memeluknya mencoba menghentikan tangisannya yang membuat aku semakin merasa bersalah

Kau tahu rasanya aku ini sekarang? seperti seorang penjahat yang kabur dari penjara, kau bahkan tetap memasak untukku, mengucapkan selamat malam dengan manis dan paginya kau membuat puding coklat kesukaanku, aku merasa seperti seorang pendosa yang tak dapat diampuni, taukah kau aku juga ingin merasakan kau marah padaku membujukmu tapi kau tak memberikan kesempatan itu

Kini aku berdiri diatas panggung dengan gitar ditanganku dan kau berdiri disudut sana dengan tatapan yang amat kubenci tatapan yang menggambarkan cintamu yang amat tulus padaku, aku benci melihatmu menatapku seperti itu aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya bahkan aku malah merasa sangat terhina sekarang ini.

"Kyunnie... lelah ne?" tanyamu saat aku turun dari panggung

"hn.." jawabku singkat

"mau kemana habis ini?" tanyamu

"aku lelah aku ingin pulang..." jawabku lagi

"baiklah... aku akan mengantarmu pulang..."

Aku menatapmu tajam, ternyata selama ini aku tak menyadari bahwa kau sangatlah manis aku sedikit beruntung memilikimu, dan yah kurasa tidak masalah aku memilikimu seutuhnya kan? Aku yakin bagaimanapun sikapku padamu kau akan tetap berdiri disisiku, mencintaiku dan menyanyangiku.

"nah... aku pulang ya chagia..." kau menusap rambutku pelan dan beranjak dari ranjangku, kau baru saja menggantikan bajuku dengan piyama dan berniat hendak pulang, namun aku menahan tanganmu untuk tetap duduk disampingku dan akupun memandang tajam matamu kau sedikit takut aku tau itu.

"waeyo Kyu?..." tanyamu takut-takut

"kau... mencintaiku?" tanyaku

"yah... aku mencintaimu kenapa harus kau tanyakan lagi? Itu sudah jelas..." jawabmu memberikan senyuman terindahmu

"kalau begitu... temani aku..." aku membelai lembut pipi kirimu membuatmu bergidik

"ah... aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur nanti saat kau sudah pulas aku baru pulang... sekarang tidurlah..." katamu mengusap kepalaku

Aku tersenyum "meninaplah disini..." kataku

"menginap? Jangan bercanda Kyu... rumahku kan hanya disebelah buat apa aku menginap disini..."

Aku memegang bahumu kemudian mendorongmu hingga kau tertidur diatas ranjangku dan aku berada diatasmu

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-ahh... ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyamu gugup bisa kulihat rona merah diwajahmu

"aku... ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu.." jawabku seraya menyeringai dan hendak menciummu , namun kau berontak

"lepaskan Kyu... aku tidak mau..." katamu mencoba mendorongku

"kau mencintaikukan? Buktikan.."

"anhi... aku tidak mau kalau seperti ini..."

Aku tak menjawab aku semakin liar memaksa menyentuh tubuhmu kau terus berteriak

Plakk kulayangkan tanganku kepipi yang tadi kubelai

"diam! Kau pernah berlutut dihadapanku kan sekarang kau harus menurutiku!" bentakku

"andwae... shirooo!" teriakmu dengan air mata mengalir deras namun aku tak peduli itu semua aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku saat ini, aku benar-benar menginginkanmu

"KYAAAAA KYUHYUN !" jeritmu saat aku merobek paksa kemejamu "lepaskan aku!"

PLAKKKK

"diam kataku!"

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KYU! KYAAAA..."

Dan kemudian aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali semuanya terjadi aku menyiksamu, memaksamu tak jarang aku melayangkan tanganku saat kau berontak lebih keras, isak tangismu dan desahanku menjadi satu. Aku sangat menikmati malam itu aku tak tau apa yang kufikirkan aku hanya berfikir untuk memilikimu seutuhnya menikmati setiap jengkal tubuhmu. Dan saat terakhir aku masih melihatnya berontak dan setelah aku puas kau mendorongku hingga aku berbaring disampingmu

"aku sangat membencimu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku jijik melihatmu!" katamu menatam tajam kearahku dengan tertatih kau memunguti sisa pakaianmu lalu keluar dari kamarku.

Aku hanya tersenyum "_kupastikan besok kau akan membuatkan sarapan untukku chagia..." _kataku kemudian menyelimuti tubuhku yang mulai terasa dingin.

Satu Minggu, aku tak menemukanmu, bahkan dirumahmupun kau tak ada kau tak pernah menghubungiku sekalipun dan juga kau tak pernah menjumpaiku distudio seperti biasa, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku ?

"_kau mencintaiku Kyu?" tanyamu saat kita berbaring diatas rumput hijau _

"_ne... aku sangat mencintaimu chagia..." jawabku _

_ Saat itu aku baru saja diterima disalah satu management artis seperti yang selama ini aku inginkan_

"_kalau begitu... kau janjakan melindungiku?" kau menatapku dan aku memiringkan tubuhku ikut menatapmu _

"_aku berjanji.."_

"_kau tak akan berbuat macam macam kan Kyunnie sebelum kita menikah..." katamu _

"_macam-macam?" aku berfikir sejenak mencerna apa yang kau maksud "tidak akan chagia... aku mencintaimu tulus dan aku akan menjagamu sampai kita menikah nanti..."_

_ Kau tersenyum kemudian memelukku erat "gomawo Kyu... saranghae..."_

_Aku tertawa kemudia membalas pelukanmu dan mencium pucuk kepalamu_

Aku mengingkari janjiku, mengingkari semua ucapanku, aku tak tahu apa yangharus kulakukan agar kau dapat memaafkan diriku ini

**Flash back off**

Kini aku sendiri ditempat ini menunggumu kembali aku ingin merasakan hangatnya pelukmu, ingin mendengar suaramu, kau benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku, meninggalkanku membawa kehidupanku. Aku ingin kau memaafkanku aku ingin mendengar kata cinta darimu aku ingin memakan masakanmu lagi bisakah kau kembali kau nafasku kau separuh nyawaku kau adalah denyut jantungku ku mohon. aku ingin kembali hidup aku sesak seperti ini, aku sesak dengan rasa rinduku terhadapmu aku sesak karena cintaku, hatiku perih setiap kali mengingat tatapan tajammu malam itu, aku merasa benci pada diriku sendiri saat mengingat kata-katamu malam itu.

Itu semua salahku memang, itu semua karena sikapku namun kufikir kau akan bertahan namun ternyata perpisahan yang kau inginkan, bahkan kau tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan kata maaf kau pergi begitu saja , membiarkanku terpuruk disini. Kembalilah chagia... kembalilah aku seperti mayat hidup tanpamu aku seperti seseorang yang terkena strock tak mampu menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku, aku membutuhkanmu chagia... aku ingin bernafas lagi... aku ingin hidup lagi... kumohon... kembalilah... aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku menyadari itu semua saat aku telah kehilanganmu, aku memang egois namun kau mengerti aku kan? hanya kau yang mampu bertahan disisiku namun kini kau pergi meninggalkanku menghilang dari kehidupanku , kau kenapa keterlaluan seperti ini chagia aku sangat membutuhkanmu... kau dimana? Aku mohon kembali...

Neoreul ullin geon naega baboraseo

Neoreul bonaen geon naega bujokhaeseo neol

Jiwooryeo haetdeon geureon nareul yongseohae jwo nal

Jebal dashi sumeul swil su itke

(Aku adalah seseorang yang bodoh karena telah membuatmu menangis,

Sejak aku membiarkanmu pergi, ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Mohon, maafkanlah aku karena tidak memikirkanmu.

Mohon, aku ingin bernapas lagi)

Saranghandan mal neol hyanghae haneun mal  
Bogo shipdan mal neol ango shipeun mal ojik han saram  
Neoreul jikigo shipeo dashi (naege) dorawa jul neoreul wihae

(Berkata aku akan mencintaimu, bahwa aku akan hanya melihatmu,  
Aku merindukanmu, Aku hanya akan menahanmu. Kaulah cintaku satu-satunya. Aku ingin melindungimu. Kembalilah padaku! Aku hanya akan hidup untuk dirimu)

FIN


End file.
